Very Awkward Friends
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Who knew that the person you least expected, would bring you the most comfort? Chadpay oneshot. Impied Troypay


Very awkward friends

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Per usual.

--

"Why do I feel like I'm falling?"

His bit back a laugh. A bitter laugh. "This is awkward."

She nodded. She agreed. "Very, but you didn't answer."

"It's ending?" He guessed.

She didn't want him to guess. She wanted him to know.

"Elaborate."

"You know I'm not good at this."

"Just try."

He thought for a moment. Trying to wrap his mind around it. "You lost him."

It was true. Too true for her liking, but true none the less.

"Hell, we all lost him. Everyone did. He may have even lost himself. We don't know."

He shrugged. Unsure. "I don't think he did. He knew just who he was."

"Maybe."

Silence.

"You miss him?"

"Who doesn't?"

"But you're different." He points out truthfully.

"So are you." Again, truthful.

"You were his girlfriend."

"You were his best friend."

"No wonder we came to talk to each other after it happened."

"That was one awkward converstion."

"It's always awkward with us."

She smiled. The first in a while. "It's gotten better, don't you think?"

He thought about it. "Yeah, it has. For some unexplained and completly ridiculious reason I feel like I can talk to you. Even when I can't talk to anyone else really. Which is really weird to me."

She laughed slightly. She didn't do that much now a days. Mostly just with him.

"I feel the same. You understand what I'm going through better than anyone else. None of them knew him as well as we did." She sighed sadly.

"Hey, what was that thing he told us before he died?"

"Loving someone is watching them die." She repeated. The words had echoed in her head since the day it happened.

"And do you love him?"

"Of course."

"And you watched him die. Life is unfair and cruel, but it does what it does. Fate plays it's games and we all suffer from it."

She sighed. "I'd really like to know when you became smart."

"See, we were having a beautiful moment and go and ruin it."

She laughed a bit again. "There's nothing beautiful about this."

"I guess. But hey, look at it this way. He was always wanting us to get along and we finally are."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy."

"You're sarcasm doesn't amuse me."

"Don't mock. It's all I have."

He took a deep breathe. "This is the corniest thing I will ever say, but...you have me."

She nodded. "You're right...that was extremly corny."

"You know what i like about you?"

She blinked. Three times. "What?"

"You're you. You don't give a shit and you're not afraid of anything. So I have to aske myself, why are you laying next to me on my bed if you don't need anyone?"

"I get scred." She explained innocently. "I was scared when he died. At his funeral. Everytime I think about him. I get scared in the middle of the night when I wake up from having a dream about him. I get scared when my parents give me a little extra sympothy when I wear the ring he gave me. I get scared when ever I feel like I'm forgetting anything about him. I'm scared the this wasn't just a bad dream and it's actual reality. That's scares me the most."

He nodded. He understood. He really did.

"Well, if it helps I'm not planning on showing you any sympothy."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, you a good...whatever you are."

"Friend?"

"Comforter?"

"Supporter?"

"Person I often have awkward conversations with in his bedroom curled up with him." She suggested.

"I think that's a friend."

"That seems weird to me."

"You're not alone."

"Oh, here's comes the mushy talk again."

He laughed, nudging her. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah...so we're friends huh?"

"Seems that way."

"So...friends?"

"Awkward friends."

"Very awkward friends."

--

_It's almost 3am and I'm weird right now. It's really randoma nd pointless but I'd really like it if you reviewd! For some reason I like writing Chadpay's without explanations to it because it just leaves more to mystery and they're so good together that they just fill the gap nicely. If you like this I might do more. Just let me know what you think, please._

_P.S- sorry for spelling errors. Like I said, it's late and I'm tired._


End file.
